Holder of the Abyss
Written by Holder_2539. In any city, in any country, go to any mental institution or halfway house you can get yourself to. Once you enter the building, immediately go to the receptionist and ask for the Holder of the Abyss. She/he will tell you that there is no such patient with that name staying there. Ask for it two more times in close succession and the receptionist will sigh in defeat. He/she will tell you to close your eyes and when you open them, you will be in a portion of space with pressure heavy enough to kill you. However you will not die but at the same time it is clear that you are no longer living. You will then realize that you are now in the abyss - a place where everything and nothing is. At this point you should feel claustrophobic along with a sense of dread and fear. These feelings will be purely animalistic and primitive - emotions like you have never felt. There will be nothingness around you, and sight will be the one thing you will beg for. If you panic and try to scream, the darkness will tear your body apart atom by atom until you yourself become just another thread in the false guise of space. While delicate blackness envelopes you, a voice unlike any other will be heard as clear as it has ever been. The voice is that of a man, war torn, sorrowful but still confident in his words. He will ask you if you are afraid. You are not to answer his question. He will ask if you wish to be returned. You must answer no. At that moment you will feel something creeping up to you and it will penetrate your body. The empty tentacle will feed you the horrific memories of the current Holder of the Abyss. You must survive these flashbacks or be encased in a permanent circle constantly reliving the Holders past. The way to survive will be to mentally force out the waves of nothingness, but how one forces it out is unique to the individual. If you are successful in this then the voice will warn you to never abuse dark power.... If you are not able to take meaning from that phrase then you will merge with the current Holder and drift on through the most horrible times in the world and the universe itself until your conscience disappears. If you do understand then the voice will know. He will tell you to close your eyes and to open them again. When you do you will be in the same spot where you started in the mental institution. In your left palm you will be clutching a jet black rock that is perfectly spherical. You are now the Holder of the Abyss. Legion was able to do it. Can you? The stone is a sacred object that was lost to darkness. Be wary. It contains everything and nothing. Category:CreepyPasta Article